Meeting the girls
by Akira Yai Hiro
Summary: Ever wonder how the GW boys met their respectable [cough cough] girlfriends? Here it is! Come one come all, and what happens when the Boys meet the girl's Exs?


Chapter 1  
  
The GW boys sat in a café. Heero was typing on his laptop, Trowa reading a book, Wufei idly twirling a straw in his drink, Quatra observing the trees around them, and Duo doing what he called;  
  
'Babe check'. Heero looked at his friend from over the top of his computer screen.  
  
"Duo, you already have Hilde." He commented. Duo shook his head.  
  
"Nah. Don't get me wrong, I like Hilde and all, but something tells me, she's not the one." Duo said chewing on a toothpick, suddenly, there was a commotion. The GW boys turned to look, and Wufei noticed that they weren't the only guys to turn their heads. Their gaze fell on three girls, and their jaws dropped.  
  
A girl with raven black hair was walking along her friends quietly, offering no comment as the two chatted. Her hair was shoulder length, straight, and done into a braid, but left her long bangs to flow freely in front of her face. Light brown eyes scouted the area as she jammed her hands into her jeans pockets. A red shirt was covered by a black open work shirt. On one wrist she wore a watch, and on the other, a black wristband. Her height was about 5'2. The center female, was certainly the tallest. A fair 5'4. Dark brown, wavy hair fell to her shoulders and around her slim body. Her pale grayish blue eyes sparkled with laughter. She too wore jeans, and a pink blouse, on her wrists were silver bracelets and her nails were painted a light blue nailpolish. Resting on her shoulder was a light blue purse. The last female had dirty blonde hair, a height of perhaps, 5'2 or 5'3, light green eyes and an intellectual look. Like her friends, she too wore jeans, and a light blue shirt around her upper half. She carried a book in one of her hands and wore some plain necklaces around her neck.  
  
"Seriously Kat, could you be anymore of a stoic? You're problem is, you worry too much!" The center female declared as she directed the comment at her blonde friend. Heero's ears pricked.  
  
'Kat . . . . pretty name.' He thought softly. Kat scowled slightly, though it was filled with good humor.  
  
"And your problem Meg, is that you don't worry enough. Stop being such a pessimist." The raven haired girl scowled.  
  
'Meg? Turn it around and it spells Gem, like the jewel she is . . .' Duo thought dreamily.  
  
"Tell you what, why don't you BOTH stop being such pessimists and find someplace to eat! I'm starved!" The raven haired girl cried irritably. They both turned to her.  
  
"Muffin." They both said at once. She glared.  
  
"You know, you guys are really beginning to creep me out, what with the way we think like each other, talk at the same time, think the same way. It's freaky." Meg smiled.  
  
"Aw, little Akkiko's afraid."  
  
WHAP!!  
  
Akkiko tucked the fan in her back pocket.  
  
"Don't do that again." She groaned as Meg was on the ground with little swirls.  
  
'Akkiko. . . .hmm. . .' Trowa thought idly. Kat sighed.  
  
"Well, I hear that café over there is pretty good, want to give it a shot?" She asked pointing at the café that the GW boys THEMSELVES were sitting in.  
  
"Sounds good." They were just about to walk up, when suddenly, someone stepped in front of them. Meg and Kat slapped their hands to their forehead, while Akkiko groaned and looked the most depressed of them all. The boy grinned smugly at Akkiko.  
  
"Hey baby, what's been happenin'? You don't answer any of my calls!"  
  
"Tyler . . ." Akkiko groaned. "I like you a lot, don't get me wrong! It's just . . ." Kat scowled.  
  
"You never get the point-" Meg broke in.  
  
"You're egotistical-" Kat continued.  
  
"Obnoxious-" Meg put in.  
  
"Loud."  
  
"Irritating."  
  
"And all in all-" Akkiko finished. "JUST GODAMN PLAIN ANNOYING!!" Tyler stared for a moment.  
  
"Does that mean our relationship is over cutie?" Akkiko scowled.  
  
"No, because for it to end, it would have had to START in the first place!" She growled out and began to stomp towards the café. That was before he grabbed her wrist. Trowa flew over the fence around the café and landed on his feet, he was about to smack the guy down when-  
  
POW!!  
  
Akkiko, with a little vein twitching, had socked the guy, right in the kisser. He fell down with a bleeding nose, and a few broken teeth. Meg snorted.  
  
"Be grateful she didn't put you in ER. I've seen her do that." Trowa stared stunned. That was one hell of a right hook! Akkiko noticed him, Trowa backed away.  
  
'Oh man, I hope she's not going to do that to me, it looks like it hurts!' He thought panicky. She smiled.  
  
"Hey, can I help you?" She asked cheerfully, as if punching people in the nose was an everyday thing for her.  
  
"Oh, it is." Meg replied. Trowa sweatdropped. They could read minds?!  
  
"You bet." Kat said. "Now let's go eat, as Akkiko just said, I'm starved." And they went into the café.  
  
~~~  
  
The GW boys had split up to do some shopping, Heero for some laptop equipment, Duo for a couple guns, much to everyone's terror, Trowa for a new book, Quatra for some paints (He was an aspiring artist), and Wufei for a new sword sheath. Heero was looking over a couple of D-link adapters, when he bumped into someone. Looking up, about to snap, he paled and suddenly the words got caught in his throat.  
  
"Oops, sorry." Kat murmured to him, and went on looking through the computer things. Picking up a wireless mouse in one hand, and a set of speakers in the other, she sighed.  
  
"How the heck am I supposed to sort through all this junk and find one decent set of equipment?" She demanded. Heero nodded.  
  
"No kidding." He murmured, hoping to catch some of her attention. Kat looked at him.  
  
"What's your name?" She asked. He flushed a bit.  
  
"Heero Yuy." He mumbled. She smiled.  
  
"Well Heero, my name's Kat." She offered with a smile. He nodded.  
  
"Nice to meet you." He muttered while turning an even BRIGHTER red. Kat was about to say something, when someone put arms around her waist and yanked her back. Heero stared.  
  
"Not you again!" She grumbled. Attempting to get out of the hold, she scowled. "JASON! For the love of all things good and highly explosive, LET GO!!" The boy complied, but slightly mournfully.  
  
"Sorry Kitty." He cooed. Heero thought he was going to retch. Kat growled.  
  
"Listen, I don't LIKE you! Now stop stalking me and go away!"  
  
"But Kitty-!"  
  
"You heard her. Now leave." Heero growled while aiming his gun at the man's face, he gulped and ran off. Kat turned to him and smiled.  
  
"Nice." Heero smiled.  
  
"Perhaps you should take me on as your bodyguard?" Kat smiled.  
  
"I have an even better idea, it'll keep those guys off my back, AND you can still help me." She said sauntering up to him. Then placed a kiss on his cheek and looped an arm in his.  
  
"Shall we?" She asked laughing as his face went beet red, he nodded dumbfound.  
  
~~~  
  
Duo looked over the shelves of guns boredly.  
  
"Junk." He muttered.  
  
"C'mon!" A voice suddenly cried. "You're telling me, that you don't have any sig sauers, 57 magnums, or 33 calibers?!" Duo turned to find that girl from earlier today, Meg. He drooled slightly.  
  
"N-no, sorry ma'am!" The clerk stuttered out.  
  
"Meg, go easy on the guy." A girl to her right said boredly. It was Akkiko. "After all, since you know what it's like to work behind a cashier, I'd figure you'd be more understanding. Take it out on the head of the company whose too stuck up to do anything about it." Akkiko offered. Meg scowled.  
  
"Oh, go jump in a lake or something."  
  
"I've already been in a river thank you." Akkiko said with a deep scowl. "Damn Kat for pushing me in . ." She mumbled.  
  
"I thought Brad pushed you in." Meg commented.  
  
"No, it was Kat." Suddenly Akkiko sighed. "I'm going to Chapters (Book store), I'll see you there. Try to meet me within the next millennium." She said turning around and waving.  
  
"Very funny! We don't shop THAT long thank you very much!"  
  
"I doubt that!" Akkiko cried, then the door clacked shut. Duo turned and walked up to Meg.  
  
"Um, interesting friend you got there." he commented. Meg nodded.  
  
"Yeah, she's completely insane. Not that that's a bad thing." Meg said without looking up at him. Duo cleared his throat.  
  
"So, um, how long have you been into weapons?"  
  
"Ever since I could walk, think and talk. My dad works in the military." She said, reading over a brochure. Duo cleared his throat once more.  
  
"Actually, I have a few guns at home, they're really nice, want to take a look? Of course, we wouldn't be alone, my friends will be there." Duo tried. Meg shook her head.  
  
"I don't go to stranger's houses." That's when she looked up, her eyes locked onto Duo's, and the two were silent for a moment. Then she cleared HER throat.  
  
"On second thought, why not?" She tried cheerfully. Duo grinned. "But I have to bring my friends." She added, Duo shrugged.  
  
"Heck, why not."  
  
~~~  
  
Trowa walked out of chapters, to find a girl sitting on the bench outside, staring around boredly. Trowa stared, Akkiko yawned a bit and stretched her legs out, next to her was a bag filled to the rim with books with titles such as;  
  
Swords of the 14th century  
  
Most destructive weapons in the year 2003  
  
Most destructive weapons in the year 2004  
  
Healing crystals and magical gems  
  
Minerals and their properties  
  
How to kill an opponent quick and still painfully  
  
Samurai Deeper (Manga book)  
  
Inuyasha  
  
Fushigi Yuugi  
  
And so much more. Trowa raised an eyebrow, but shrugged and walked inside.  
  
~ 15 minutes later ~  
  
Trowa walked out, only to find the girl sitting there again, only this time, she was snoozing away under the sunlight on the bench, and completely vulnerable. Trowa sighed, and sat down next to her, on the very farside of the bench. He had just opened his book and started on the first page, when she leaned over and plopped her head onto his shoulder. Trowa flushed. If that wasn't bad enough, she began to snuggle. He turned a deeper red.  
  
'Oh man, why me?! Sure the girl's cute, with her silky raven hair, her pretty scent, her cute and adorable . . . . ACK! Get AWAY from those thoughts!' He thought panicking. He hadn't realized someone else was leering over him.  
  
"Well, well." Heero said smirking, Kat still had her arm looped through his.  
  
"Dude, Trowa, do you realize you've got a girl snuggling onto you?" Duo asked as he popped up, Meg behind him and smiling.  
  
"Aww, isn't she cute when she's asleep?" Meg asked in a cuddly voice. Kat smiled, Akkiko was now smiling and had fully cuddled up next to Trowa.  
  
"Help!" He pleaded.  
  
"Barton, what the HELL are you doing?!" A voice suddenly shrieked. Wufei appeared, Quatra in tow. The three sighed, just what they needed.  
  
"Heero, are you aware that there's a girl hanging onto you?" Quatra asked timidly. Heero nodded, a bit flustered. Wufei scowled.  
  
"What's is WRONG with you three?! Have you no sense of dign-?!"  
  
"SSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" They hissed all at once. Wufei looked taken aback, when Kat pointed to the form on the bench, he understood. Akkiko was now all cuddled up on Trowa's lap, sleeping, oddly enough, like a kitten. Quatra smiled.  
  
"Aww, how adorable." He cooed. Meg sighed, walked over and shook Akkiko's shoulder slightly. She woke up slowly.  
  
"Huh? Wha-?" Kat smirked.  
  
"You fell asleep on this poor man." She said pointing to Trowa.  
  
"Oh I don't know, I think he enjoyed it." Quatra said laughing. Trowa sighed.  
  
"There is absolutely no point in denying it." He muttered. Akkiko smiled.  
  
"Well then, I suppose we're stuck aren't we?" She commented cheerfully and snuggled up again. Wufei scowled.  
  
"Weak onnas." He grumbled.  
  
BAM! WHAP! SOCK!  
  
Akkiko put away her fan and smiled while Meg hitched her purse back over her shoulder and Kat smiled lovingly at her hardcover book.  
  
"We're not weak." They all said at once. Wufei couldn't reply, he wasn't conscious at the moment. And that's how we all met!  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, I do not own. Only myself do I own and plot. 


End file.
